magirecofandomcom_ja-20200214-history
ユーザー:Thefrozenfish/Sandbox/魔法少女 Tier List
This page is created by TFF. To assure consistency this page is locked; remarks should be noted here or (preferably) in the #wiki channel on Discord. While this is called a tier list, and the 魔法少女, further referred to solely as girls, will be listed in tiers, the key aspect of each girl may be found in her given notes. It shouldn’t be blindly assumed that a random assortment of highly tiered girls is synonymous with the strongest available team for you. Due to the sheer power difference between 5★ girls and the others, it may be assumed that any non-5★ girl not listed here belongs in the F-tier. The girls listed here are ranked for ミラーズ, for questing/ pve the battle rules are completely different, allowing you to play slower games, where you take less damage, against a more "stupid" ai. In essence allowing マギア users and healers to be used, something that may, and should, be considered suicidal in ミラーズ. A girl with 3 ディスク of one type will be referred to as a "gorilla". Ie, タルト is a blast gorilla, due to having 3 blast ディスク The order of the girls within each tier is arbitrary, and thus does not reflect any difference in power level within the tier. Notes are described with - for negative note, + for positive note and ~ for average. The Roles in a Team These are the roles I will use to describe the functions a girl may, or should, be used to accomplish. The words used are similar to those used in other games, but might vary somewhat. Particularly the difference between a tank and an off-tank is different, due to how aggro (how the target is chosen by the ai) works in this game. * Dps. A girl whose build is meant to pump out as much damage as possible. High ATK is preferable. * Target. The girl the ai will target. This is in most cases synonymous with "the girl with the lowest DEF". Might have use for Damage Cut or Evade memoriae, but will often live at the mercy of your tank, if you field a tank, and in almost all cases be the first to die. Usually a dps. High HP is preferable. * Tank. A character who redirects attacks upon herself. Used to protect the other girls in her team. As of October 2018, a tank is synonymous with a girl carrying Assistant Instructor of the Ryuushin Style, The Sunlight That Shines Into the Complex and high DEF active memoriae. High DEF is preferable. * Off-tank. A character with a high DEF, preferably higher than the tank, who does not redirect attacks onto herself. The off-tank is the girl who is expected to サヴァイヴ the longest in your team, she should carry active memoriae giving her the most damage output once activated. High DEF is preferable. Mex4 can be used to make an otherwise not-tanky girl fulfil this role, given that the girl is not at the risk of being randomly hurt because of a blast on an ally. Evaluation Guidelines The girls are ranked based on the following guidelines: * The goal of a strong team is to gain as many points as possible, as defined by the rules in Ranked ミラーズ, with the highest reliability. The current rules are: ** The modifier starts at 1.5 ** Each turn after the first adds a -0.1 penalty to the modifier ** Each コネクト, up to 3, adds a +0.1 bonus to the modifier * This makes the objective of any mirror team to win the game within 4 turns, where it gets as many connects of as possible. * The girls are assumed 4 slotted, max ranked, max levelled, and fully post-awakened (meaning they have their Final 素材 and Buffs all set of their Upgrade materials) ** The girls are assumed to always equip proper memoriae, meaning they carry as many passives as possible, and that the memoriae they have equipped are fitting to their role in your team. ** As a general rule of thumb, a girl may be considered 1 tier bellow what is shown here for each slot she is missing, apart from if they are only 1 slot, in which case they may be considered 4 tiers lower, due to the importance of 2 passives. * This tier list assumes the opponent you are facing are fielding girls with at least 50,000 points per girl, and that all those girls are properly equipped (ie. no inflated points due to usage of F-Tier, or otherwise useless, memoriae as defined in メモリア Tier List), as this is roughly the point where fielding your strongest available girls, without further tactics, starts not being good enough. * Due to the time limitation imposed by the high damage available in ミラーズ, magiae are, except where otherwise stated, assumed irrelevant to the girls ranking, as it will never affect the outcome of the battles. * ディスク are preferred in the order of B > C > A, this becomes evident when inspecting Damage Calculation. An extract would be: ** Blast ディスク have the highest possible damage output in a blast-puella combo. ** Blast ディスク have the highest charge damage modifier. ** A non-puella blast combo does more damage than charge-, accele-, or puella comboes. ** In a puella combo accele, charge, and blast in the 3rd position all deals the same damage, but charge obviously set up for more damage by the following blast ディスク (charged accele damage is negligible and should be avoided) ** In a non-puella accele does the most damage, but an AAA still only does roughly 5% more damage than ACB ( 1 + 1 + 1 = 3 vs 1 + 0.8 + 0.7 * 1.4 * 1.2 * 0.9 = 2.86), in the case of no blast up or charge up. * However, it should be noted that, no matter the damage available in blast ディスク, puella comboes are still highly preferred, due to the コネクト objectives in mirror matches, and puellas being the most reliable and simple way to get connects. ** This implies that a girl's strength is positively proportional to how many blast ディスク she has, as this increases the amount of blasts available in a random ディスク draw. * Effects are evaluated based on their actual effectiveness. This means that while Here With You has マギアダメージUP / 25%, ie effect IX, it is still strictly worse than My Bible which has Damage Increase / 25% & Anti-呪い 100%, ie V. They have the same percent increase, but My Bible works on all attacks, including マギア, while Here With You solely works on マギア. (Using Memoriae for a simpler example). * Effects are evaluated based on their impact and limitations as described in Damage Calculation. This implies, amongst others, that 攻撃力UP is superior to 与えるダメージUP at equal percent, and that Blast Up is somewhat harder to build around due to it's relatively low cap compared to its effectiveness. * Offensive connects are considered favourably to defensive ones due to the simple fact that if the enemies are all dead, there is no need for ディフェンス. Especially when coupled with active memoriae in later turns the game is often over, rendering defencive options useless in many situations. * Due to how the attribute wheel is laid out ** If any attributeA in the trio of forest, fire and water proves to have below average strength, then the attributeB weak to that attributeA becomes stronger, due to having a lesser weakness, and the attributeC strong to that attributeA becomes weaker, as people will run less girls from attributeA, and more from attributeB which is strong versus attributeC. This is what we are seeing now, with forest and fire being generally weak attributes, and water having some very strong girls. The effect of this is that running fire is inadvisable, as you are almost guaranteed to face the low-risk-high-power water girls, and few forest girls. Running water is safe, and running forest is fine since it counters the popular water girls, without great risk due to few fires. ** If you are running girl from the duo of dark and light, you want to kill the girls of the opposite attribute fast, as they will kill your girls equally fast. What this means is that you in most cases will want to run either dark or light, not both, so that you can more reliably, and faster remove the girls threatening you with your high damage versus them. ** This makes it so the optimal combinations of attributes are either: *** All girls from one of the attribute duo. *** All girls from one of the attribute trio. *** All girls from one of the attribute duo and one of the attribute trio. *** All girls from two of the attribute trio, making one attribute your main attribute, and having one girl who is weak to your main attribute, so she can kill the girls strong versus your main attribute. Some special notes on skill interactions * Evade is cancelled by any Status Ailment * Chance to Critical Hit does not stack, if recipient of two Critical Chance Up effects, the highest percentage is used. This makes Chance to Critical Hit memoriae and Chance to Critical Hit connects a bad combo. * Similarly evade does not stack * Evade does not work on counter, chase or similar effects. * A girl will not counter, provoke, guardian etc. if the girl cannot take any action due to スタン, 魅了 etc. However, there is currently a bug with Assistant Instructor of the Ryuushin Style allowing the carrier to still be able to provoke while affected, meaning that stunning, charming etc. a tank with Assistant Instructor of the Ryuushin Style is strictly bad, as she will be able to do her tank job, but at the same time not pollute the ディスク pool, allowing the AI to pull only ディスク from it's dps or off-tank characters. * A girl will not counter an アタック she evaded. * The AI will assume no crits, no evades, no intervening from other girls through guardian etc. and no Damage Cut from the receiving girl when choosing targets, this means that any evade, guardian etc. will greatly increase your girls probability of surviving the round, and Damage Cut generally increases the chance for that girl. Damage negation abilities equipped memoriae are thus considered great due to their ability to keep the girl alive to the following turn, not only for the damage negated. *The AI will focus the target it expects to do the most damage on. This is usually synonymous with targeting the girl with the lowest DEF, except if it has type advantage, then the target will be a girl of the weak element. * Blast Up has a cap at +100%, implying that a carrier of Towards the Light! etc. will reach the cap and somewhat waste the effect if she is recipient of any Blast Up コネクト. * Chance to either leave the girl alive, or overkill (do a lot more damage than needed) is considered worse than barely, but consistently, finishing the girl. This means Crit, chance to Armour Pierce etc. is considered somewhat harshly compared to other effects. The Two-Edged Sword of Stuns The status aliments スタン, 魅了 and 拘束 will here be referred to as stuns. This section will refer mostly to non-guaranteed stuns, but it must be noted that against アルティメットまどか, every スタン is non-guaranteed. A スタン might スタン the enemy, leaving that character useless for the next turn, as well as removing evade, taunt (Except Assistant Instructor of the Ryuushin Style due to a bug) and guardian for that character. However, it might also give the enemy a free puella combo, possibly from the opponent's dps or off-tank , if the アタック where your スタン applied was taunted or guarded. The only time the スタン effect will have a positive impact is if the character you bound has コネクト ready, you スタン the opponents offensive character, or you スタン the entire opponents team. Getting a スタン , but not stunning everyone, when the opponent has two or three girls alive just guarantees a puella for the opponent, not great. In other cases the スタン is simply un-impactful. The One-Edged Sword of Blinds The status aliments 霧, 幻惑 and 暗闇 will here be referred to as blinds. A blind might blind the enemy, removing evade from them, and adding a miss chance to their attacks. This is effectively the same as reducing the affected girl's damage with the likeliness of missing. Making 幻惑 for instance reduce the expected damage from the affected girl by 50%. On top of this, as explained in Some special notes on skill interactions, the AI will not expect any misses, and as such will most likely allow their targets to live if they miss any アタック, barring a crit. Note that blinds stack multiplicatively, meaning that if a character is Fogged three times, their hit chance will be 1 * (1 - 0.25) * (1 - 0.25) * (1 - 0.25) = 42.2%. Tiers WORK IN PROGRESS. TIERS ARE ONLY APPROXIMATE THUS FAR S-tier A-tier B-tier C-tier D-tier E-tier F-tier Un-tiered